the_derpy_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weebatronia
"Here we have Weebatronia, the nation ruled by Sam. It is the only place where Derplings that like anime live. It has a healthy amount of culture and is developing infrastructure." — Meepzerp Slurpz, Poliderpz TV show host Weebatronia is a large nation known for its culture and (to certain Derplings' disappointment) anime. The country has numerous lakes and gold mines near its borders and thus has a great economy. It is ruled by Sam and is the second most populated nation, the Derplandz harbouring 781 931 385 999 346 076 184 917 914 Derplings. The nation is on the island of Nov Islandos. History Rule under Weebouem Animesus When Nov Islands (Heavy Island in old Derplandish) was first discovered, it was a single country for a few years. After this point, DerpyMcDerpell had gotten tired of ruling the nation. It was then split into two - Weebatronia and Novosilandos II. Weebatronia, at the time, was ruled by Weebouem Animesus. The new nation was given one million tons of stone to build the then capital, Fukyodai, as well as other cities around the nation. Once Fukyodai was built, Novosilandos II was then split again, into Turtland, Kochland, Melonland, and Azgard. These nations made up the island in its entirety (Up until the Great Separation). The Great Separation The Great Separation was caused by Jake, as he had much power and had little control over it. He was training to control it, but before he could fully conquer the power, something big happened. The country of Azgard was separated because of his power. The country was blown all the way across The Derplandz, and landed on the other side. Many citizens were angry about this. But, this also caused a new period in Weebatronia's history. As a result of the split, many villians from his comic books were released. One of these villians was Sam. Rule under Sam As a result of the Great Separation, Sam was created. A few years after the disaster, Sam took over the country because Weebouem Animesus had been hurt in Nolands, and resigned, being replaced by Sam. He immediately started turning the country towards a dictatorship-like government, to the resentment of thousands of Weebatronians, but they let it pass. The Great American War The Great American War was when the Americans found a portal to Weebatronia, which had been buried under the ground for centuries, or possibly even millenia. The Americans poured into Weebatronia, with an army 10x the size of theirs. Weebatronia fell quickly, and Derplings managed to hold the border, more successfully on the Melonland border, as there was a wall at the time due to the hatred of the Weebs, but they knew better them than Americans. As a result, Sam was forced to go full anti-Derpling, or he would be beheaded. He managed to get Adamoy on his side, against DerpyMcDerpell. The two got close, but DerpyMcDerpell managed to send them to The Prison of the Banned before they could do anything. Sam quickly explained what had happened to him and why he had to do it, and DerpyMcDerpell released them. They then gathered up a force, and managed to take out the American occupation of Weebatronia. As a result, the wall between Melonland and Weebatronia was torn down, and the Americans had left some nukes behind, which are still used in Weebatronia's arsenal today. Present Day The present day state of Weebatronia is a mixed bag of good and bad. On one hand, McDerpell's are completely banned in the nation (as DerpyMcDerpell had made Samburgers, which were literally made out of Sam's clones), but on the other hand, Sam has improved the economy and living conditions, multiples of what the quality used to be. The country is still a dictatorship, and has close ties with Phantasia. Category:Locations Category:Nations